Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a lens calibration method and an image restoration method.
A wide-angle lens has a shorter focal length than a standard lens. The wide-angle lens exaggerates perspective and increases the depth of focus and is thus used in various applications.
An image captured by a wide-angle lens includes geometric distortion. When the geometric distortion is removed from the image, resolution decreases at the periphery of the image, causing a blur.
Meanwhile, data indicating how much the image is distorted by the lens is necessary to correct the image. A process of obtaining the data is called lens calibration. When a grid pattern is used in the lens calibration, the distances between a reference point (e.g., the center of the image) and grid points may be the same as each other, which decreases the accuracy of the calibration and increases the amount of computation.